No Explanation Needed
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: M&MWP. Freeverse. SLASH. Sequel to "This Side of the Dark." Scorpius would always come back for more, no matter what. Mention if used, thx!


**No Explanation Needed**

A HariPo freeverse piece

by mew-tsubaki

Note: The _Harry Potter_ characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. **This pairing was discovered by me, so please gimme a little mention if you write them**! **Thanks**! It is one of many of **Mew and Mor's Weird Pairings**, most of which you may find in Mor's and my forum, "Mew and Mor's Weird Pairings Fan Stories," found here (Just take out the spaces!): **http : / forum. fanfiction. net/ forum /Mew_and_Mors_Weird_Pairings_Fan_Stories /76194 /** Read, review, and enjoy! And check out and join the forum FUN! Also for **Morghen**, **Kimmy**, and **Kylie**. ;3 Sequel to "This Side of the Dark." Mention of Scred (Freddie/Scorpius), another M&MWP by me.

%%%%%%%%%%

So this is

IT

_TrEmBlInG_ hands,

m-e-s-s-y hair,

&& a

(LUMP)

in your throat

You couldn't be more prepared, huh, Scor?

*hmph*

As always, the

**M a l f o y**

in you takes over,

thinking you've got

c·o·n·t·r·o·l

of the situation

(rethinking your relationship with Freddie,

considering just how "intriguing" George is,

wondering if you can force the father to

do

a

_b~a~d_

thing)

He opens the door

&& there's that toying smirk again

Whywhy_why__**why**_ does he like to make you feel like a

unicorn

before a

**D R A G O N**?

Just like that beast-who-_causes_-burden,

he \sweeps\ you inside

The :atmosphere: is that of a

n o r m a l visit

[and this is really starting to feel

**futile**]

Open your mouth

Say you have…_"feelings"_

Feel his

GLARE  
AT

YOUR

**B – A – C – K.**

Be

crush**crush**c**r**u**s**h**e**d

by his grip on your arms

Be

sad**sad**s**a**d

from his vehement d.e.n.i.a.l.

Be

scared**scared**s**c**a**r**e**d**

by his

aNgEr,

because—honestly—that's what he _n e e d s_ right now

He NEEDS someone to tell him he's

-wrong

-bad

-evil

-**D A R K**

**. . .**

_What?_

d-a-r-k?

_That_ word?

&…George?

They just don't

M*i-x~

He's your

Knight of the **Light**,

not your

Prince of the

**N i g h t**

but maybe…

that's too

-stressful-

for him

Maybe…

he just needs a…

_consort_

of sorts

to h-e-a-l the wounds

that no one even knows

_**e**_

_**x**_

_**i**_

_**s**_

_**t**_

**.**

You can have him

(no strings attached)

& he can have you

(**no** strings _attached_)

And it's mind-blowing

to know that

his skin doesn't feel just _"good"_ against yours—

it feels n-a-t-u-r-a-l

Soooooo…back to square one:

_tReMbLiNg_ hands [he got your blood pumping],

m*e*s*s*y hair [mixed with sweat**&& ****his**scent],

&& a

(LUMP)

in your throat

[Dear_sweet_**M e r l i n**, he tastes like a…no, _your_

forbidden

H.E.A.V.E.N.]

You couldn't have been more prepared, huh, Scor?

*hmph*

As always, the

**M a l f o y**

in you takes over,

thinking you've got

c·o·n·t·r·o·l

of the situation

(knowing your relationship with Freddie is **d o n e**,

considering just how this will **w o r k** with George,

wondering if you can force the father to

do

a

_b~a~d_

thing

&& really keep this

*s-e-c-r-e-t*)

He closes the door

&& there's that toying smirk again

Whywhy_why__**why**_ does he like to make you feel like a

unicorn

before a

**D R A G O N**?

But you walk away,

_k n o w i n g_

you're coming back

[probably soon],

_**k n o w i n g**_

that he doesn't have to tell you about the

**D**

**A**

**R**

**K**

you've _felt_ it now && better yet—

you can feel that you

can help him handle it

Yes

because George was never meant to be the bad guy

&& you're the first Malfoy who's good

There's n(o)t(h)i(n)g wrong with this, him, you,

you **both**

There's nothing to

e·x·p·l·a·i·n

%%%%%%%%%%

**Oh, dear Godric, I now know I must write a hot oneshot for them! XD *squee!* This is… :O Smexy. B) I'm super happy George made Scorpius breathless… ;D SLASH IS NUMMY~~~! *happy sigh***

**If you have a prompt, I will keep adding to this storyline in the form of more FVs. Meaning this is **_**complete**_**, so please don't alert it. ;P But yah. Nomnomnom. Slash… -w-**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**-mew-tsubaki XD**


End file.
